


Job Hazards

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is shot in the line of duty but not as Nightwing. (Year 14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Hazards

**Author's Note:**

> This is only weeks after Dick proposes to Babs. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

 

Amy Rohrbach watched as the door swung closed in front of her. She shook her head and pulled her cell phone out of her pants' pocket. She took a deep breath and dialed the Bludhaven Police Department HQ.

"Hey, Karen." She said. "Can you get me Grayson's ICE?"

"Yeah, no problem. I heard about what happened." Karen said while she retrieved the information.

Amy didn't respond to the implied question; she didn't have anything to say. She just stared at the hallway's plain taupe wall, replaying the night's events in her mind, while she waited.

"Here we go." Karen said and Amy pulled out the pad she always carried to jot down the name and number.

"Thanks." She said and disconnected the call.

She hated this part. She quickly dialed the number before she lost her nerve and stared at the name. Dick didn't talk about his family much; office gossip was he was an orphan, so she wasn't surprised to see his ICE contact had a different last name.

The phone rang three times, but just as she figured it'd go to a machine, it was answered by a man with an English accent. "Wayne Manor."

That threw Amy for another loop, but it had been one of those nights. "Uh. I'm looking for Alfred Pennyworth." Amy said after a second.

"This is he." He replied surprising her more.

"Oh, uh, good. This is Captain Amy Rohrbach with the Bludhaven Police Department." She started.

"Yes?" The man said, knowing this wasn't going anywhere good.

"My partner, Dick Grayson, has you down as his In Case of Emergency contact." She continued.

"Is Master Richard alright?" He asked.

It took her a second to remember Dick's real name was Richard.

"I'm afraid that's why I'm calling. Officer Grayson was shot in the line of duty tonight." Amy pressed on. "I don't think it's life threatening, but he's still in with the doctors. He's at Bludhaven General Hospital."

"Thank you for the call, Captain. I'll be sure to inform the rest of the family." The Englishman replied.

"Just doing my job." Amy said and the call ended.

_Like I should have been earlier._

She knew she couldn't have done anything differently, but she still felt guilty for her partner getting shot. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and made her way to the surgery waiting room

 _Master Richard?_  She wondered as she walked down the bland hospital halls.  _Odd._

She sat restlessly in the waiting room for almost 90 minutes, but no nurse or doctor came in asking for Grayson's family, and no one came in claiming to be them. Finally, unable and unwilling to wait any longer, she approached the nurse's station.

"Can you give me an update on Di…Richard Grayson?" Amy asked as politely as her frayed nerves would allow.

"Are you family?" The petite nurse asked.

"I'm his partner." She replied.

The word had a whole bunch of meanings these days, but the nurse's sharp eyes took in her police uniform and decided she wasn't going to ask for clarification. The nurse nodded and retrieved the information.

"He came out of surgery fine. He's heavily sedated in recovery now. The doctors expect him to make a full recovery." She replied.

"Thanks." Amy nodded and dragged her weary body towards the door.

On her way out the of the hospital two dark haired men rushed passed her, nearly knocking her over.

The smaller of the two paused momentarily to make sure she was okay and then rushed to catch up to the larger one. The larger man was visibly angry and was making harsh demands of the nurse at the desk. Amy lingered a moment to make sure she didn't need to step in and arrest him.

The shorter man firmly moved the other out of the way and took over talking to the nurse. She clearly heard him say the word brothers, but the rest was inaudible from that distance. The nurse nodded, and the larger man began to calm as she responded to their questions.

Amy turned and continued to exit the hospital, feeling confident she wouldn't need to step in.

On her way across the parking lot, a small piece of her mind was upset that no one like the two men had shown up for partner. He was a good man, and a great cop, and he deserved someone to worry and support him on nights like tonight.

* * *

Amy called the hospital in the morning to see if Dick could have visitors and was relieved to find out he could and that visiting hours were pretty much all day and well into the evening.

She quickly dressed for work, not knowing if she'd have time to come back to change, and headed back to the hospital.

The door to Officer Grayson's room was open, and she was relieved to find her partner awake and sitting up in bed, grinning, when she peeked in. She was also pleased to see he was far from alone. There was a red haired woman sitting on the edge of his bed holding his hand, an older gentleman sitting in only the visitor chair, as well as a couple about fifteen years older than Dick and a boy about ten years old standing around the bed.

"Amy." Dick said cheerfully when he spotted her in the doorway.

"Hey, partner, how are you feeling?" She asked, relieved to see him in his usual high spirits.

"Fine." He said and shrugged. He winced as pain shot through his body from the shrug.

The red haired woman shook her head at him.

"Do take it easy, Master Richard." The older man chided in an English accent.

Dick shot him a look that clearly said he thought the other man was being overprotective.

"You must be Mr. Pennyworth." Amy deduced.

"Indeed. A pleasure to meet you, Captain." Alfred replied politely. "I only wish it could have been under better circumstances."

"Me too." Amy smiled wanly.

"Sorry, Amy. Let me make some introductions. You apparently already know Alfred." Dick said bemused.

"The Captain was kind enough to call the Manor last night to inform us of your injuries." Alfred replied.

"Yes, why is Alfred your emergency contact number?" The redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can always be reached." Dick shrugged and winced, again. "I haven't had a chance to update the form yet." He added quietly to try and pacify her.

She nodded.

Amy cleared her throat before the situation could become too uncomfortable.

"Ah, right, introductions." Dick replied. "This is my fiancée, Barbara Gordon." He said holding up their joined hands.

"Nice to finally meet you." Amy said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Only good things I hope." Barbara smiled.

"Of course." Dick replied in mock disbelief.

Barbara shook her head.

"And this is Bruce and Diana my uh… adoptive parents." Dick continued indicating the slightly older couple uncomfortably.

"Nice to meet you both." Amy said shaking both of their hands. Even though she could never remember Dick ever mentioning a Mom or Dad, she did recall mention of a Bruce and a Diana on rare occasions.

"You too." Diana smiled and Bruce nodded.

"And this is one of my little brothers, Damian." Dick finished pointing to the stern looking boy.

The ten-year-old nodded at her but didn't say anything.  _Weird kid._

"The rest of the family will be by later." Bruce said to Dick

"We didn't want to overwhelm you." Diana added with a smile.

Amy wondered how much more family there could be if they were worried about over whelming him, yet she had never heard him talk about siblings. They spent a lot of time together, and Dick was naturally chatty. It was part of his charm. He talked a great deal about a lot of different people, especially Barbara and two men, Tim and Wally, but he never used last names, never used words like brother or sister, and she had always just been under the impression he had a lot of friends.

_How much do I NOT know about him?_

* * *

Amy only stayed about twenty minutes, feeling like an intruder in a family affair, and went into work early to get through the mountain of paperwork that came with your partner being shot.

She returned in the afternoon, under the pretense of delivering some paperwork for him to work on if he felt up to it, but really she wanted to check up on him again. She wasn't feeling quite as guilty as she was yesterday, but it was still there.

The door was open, like it had been in the morning, and Dick was still sitting up in bed smiling, surrounded by people. However, everyone that had been there in the morning was gone, and two men and two women close to Dick's age, had replaced them.

The men both had red hair, one of the women was blonde and the other had dark hair. They were all in good shape and quite tall. They stood around Dick's bed, the visitor chair left ignored.

She wasn't sure she wanted to disturb them, but Dick spotted her before she could sneak away.

"Amy!" Dick said, surprised to see her again.

"Sorry to interrupt." She said to the group, walking completely into the room. "I just wanted to bring by the mountain of paperwork that goes with getting shot."

"Oh goody, your favorite." One of the men joked and the group chuckled.

"Guys, this is my partner Amy Rohrbach. Amy, these are some old friends: Wally, Roy, Artemis, and Donna." Dick said.

"Nice to meet you." She said on autopilot, recognizing the names from various stories of his teen years.

Her eyes stopped on Wally and lingered for a moment. "You're not the Wally that…"

"No need to bring that up." Dick interrupted.

The blonde, Artemis, shot Wally a reproving glare and elbowed him in the side.

Wally tried and failed to give her an innocent and clueless look.

"Whatever the end of that sentence is, the answer is probably yes." Artemis said to Amy.

Amy laughed and the tension in her stomach eased again. She took in the group of friends more closely and her gaze lingered on Donna.

Donna looked at Amy quizzically, as did everyone else.

Amy shook her head. "Sorry, there's just something very familiar about you."

"Ah." Someone said, though Amy didn't notice whom.

"I believe you met my sister this morning. We look quite a bit alike." Donna replied with a familiar smile.

Amy thought for a second, the only woman she met this morning was... "Your mom?" Amy asked Dick.

Dick winced, and his friends laughed.

"That would make you his aunt?" Amy concluded confused.

Artemis snickered, but Roy and Wally burst out laughing. Dick and Donna grimaced.

"Technically." Dick admitted.

"But we're more like cousins." Donna clarified quickly.

"You know it's a good thing you and Kory never accidentally had any kids." Artemis said. "They'd have the same problem with your little brother that you and Donna have."

 _For Dick to have a kid Damian's age he would have to have been like 11 when they were conceived. No way. He must have a brother younger than Damian._ Amy thought dismissively.

"Speaking of the littlest ones, we should probably get out of here before Alfred shows up with them." Donna said.

The others reluctantly nodded.

"Well, I have to get back to the station." Amy said feeling out of place again. "Glad to see you doing so much better, Dick."

"Thanks, Amy." Dick said.

Amy waved the files she was still holding and put them on the table in the room. Dick grimaced and Amy left with a smile and a wave to the group.

* * *

Amy had spent most of the day doing paperwork, starting long before her shift did and running straight through until it ended. She was tired, the kind of tired that came from boredom and not physical exertion. The hospital was on her way home, and she couldn't help but stop one more time to look in on Dick.

His door was still open, and she wondered if it had been closed at all today. She peeked in and was surprised to find only one other person in the room. Dick and the other man turned to the door as soon as Amy entered.

"Sorry, to disrupt you. I was just on my way home and I thought I'd see if you needed anything." Amy said quickly.

"Three times in one day, Amy? Better watch it, or Babs will get jealous." Dick joked.

The other man snorted. "The only woman that ever makes Babs jealous is Kory."

Dick winced.

"An ex, I presume?" Amy smiled.

"Big time." The other man answered.

She recognized him.

"You stopped to make sure that other guy didn't hurt me when he ran into me last night." She said.

He nodded.

He had serious eyes and carried himself in a graceful manor that she suddenly realized was in direct contrast to his age.

"Jay can be a little rough around the edges." The man, no teen, replied.

Dick looked at the two of them in confusion for a minute. "I remember you guys coming in after I got out of surgery. It was late, really late, they didn't want to let you in."

"It wasn't that late." The teen replied. "Only about 2."

"You were just leaving at 2?" Dick asked his partner surprised. "Did something else happen? Are you okay?"

That was Dick for you, always worried about other people, never thinking about himself.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you got through surgery ok, especially when your family didn't show like I thought they would." Amy replied.

Dick and the teen exchanged a look.

The teen held out his hand, "Tim Drake-Wayne, one of Dick's little brothers." He said, and Amy shook his hand

"The family dispatched us to make sure Dick was ok. But between living on the other side of Gotham and the wreck on the bridge last night, it took us over an hour and a half to get here." The teen said. "Jay was pissed."

Dick nodded as if to confirm the absent man's anger.

Amy couldn't help but smile.  _His family had come._

"I'm sorry; visiting hours are over." A nurse said popping her head into the room.

They all nodded, and the nurse moved on to the next room.

Tim and Amy said goodbye to Dick, Tim grabbed a backpack out of the visitor chair, and he and Amy headed out to the parking lot together.

Amy studied him while they waited for the elevator and he didn't seem seemed fazed by her inspection.

"I'm adopted too." He said as the elevator doors closed behind him.

"Sorry, it's just once you get past the superficial, neither of you really look related to Bruce or Diana. Your other brother does." She said.

"Jay?" Tim asked confused. He didn't think she'd gotten a good look at him last night.

"Oh, no, sorry. I met Damian this morning too." She replied.

"I'm sorry." Tim mumbled rhetorically, and Amy smiled.

"So, he's always like that?" She asked.

"With me he is, he seems to like Dick better." The elevator doors opened again and they walked toward the exit.

"I'm glad you were here last night. Dick's a good guy; he deserves to have people who love him." Amy said as they reached her car.

"Don't worry; he does, lots of them." Tim smiled and continued down the row to a motorcycle. He pulled a leather jacket and helmet from his backpack and put everything on. He waited for Amy to start her car before pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to Gotham.

When Amy pulled into her driveway she was in much better spirits.  _I think I'll only stop by the hospital once tomorrow._

* * *

As always, please review. :)


End file.
